


Мы такие разные...

by Jane_Doe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humanized, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: У Шкипера и Секрета гораздо больше общего, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.





	Мы такие разные...

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Cолнце и шляпка

Виновата во всем была темнота в баре. Только этим можно объяснить, что, шагнув одновременно к единственному свободному столику, они узнали друг друга, лишь столкнувшись нос к носу.

– Шкипер.

– Секрет.

Не приветствие, скорее констатация факта: «Я тебя вижу». Здороваться было бы странно, они всего час как расстались после завершения миссии, разойдясь по своим номерам дрянного мотеля. Других в этой дыре, захолустном городишке с незапоминающимся названием (что-то с окончанием на «вилль»), не водилось. Дело выдалось нелегким, командиры, не сговариваясь, решили дать своим отрядам отдых до утра, и вот – снова встретились один на один, столкнувшись в ближайшем к мотелю баре. За столик уселись оба, уступать никто не захотел.

– Что, тараканы выгнали из номера? – сделал пробный выстрел Шкипер. – Добро пожаловать в реальную жизнь, это тебе не люкс в «Метрополе».

– Можно подумать, ты знаешь, что такое номер люкс. Да для тебя и этот клоповник – уже роскошь, – не остался в долгу Секрет.

За время совместной операции они как-то ухитрились ни разу не поцапаться – слишком напряженной и выматывающей была миссия, слишком многое поставлено на карту, поэтому оба старательно держали себя в руках, общаясь исключительно по делу. И теперь, когда всё закончилось, накопившееся по отношению друг к другу раздражение настоятельно требовало выхода.

– Что будете пить? – за перебранкой они не заметили, как к столику подошла официантка.

– Виски, – ответили Шкипер и Секрет хором и так же синхронно смерили друг друга неприязненными взглядами, оскорбившись тем, что у них могут быть общие вкусы хоть в чем-то.

– Что-нибудь подороже, – добавил Секрет, с очевидным сомнением покосившись в сторону барной стойки, и угрюмо поинтересовался: – Что у вас приличного из еды?

– Бургеры. Сырные палочки. Картофельная запеканка. Говяжье рагу, – отрывисто принялась перечислять девушка.

– Ладно, давайте рагу, – вздохнул Секрет с обреченным видом.

Шкипер, когда официантка вопросительно посмотрела на него, отрицательно покачал головой, а стоило ей отойти на несколько шагов, спросил изумленно:

– Ты что, правда будешь здесь есть? Ты, мистер «как мне надоели икра и сёмга»? Да ладно! Зачем?!

– Затем, что в автомате в мотеле продаются закуски, которые, судя по их виду, явно помнят высадку на Луну, а остальные заведения в округе или закрыты, или еще хуже этого.

– Как будто вы с собой провиант не брали. Даже стандартные армейские пайки на вкус точно лучше, чем здешняя кухня, – заметил Шкипер. – Не говоря уж о ваших «элитных».

– Брали, – подтвердил Секрет. – На двое суток.

– Ну и?

– И ничего. Нет провианта. Из-за вас, между прочим.

– Что ты несешь, – возмутился Шкипер, – при чем тут мы?

Дождавшись, пока снова подошедшая официантка поставит на стол стаканы с виски и тарелку с рагу, Секрет нехотя пояснил:

– Капрал понервничал, когда вы на точку сбора опоздали. Ева и Порох успели поесть до этого момента, я нет.

– Ясно… – неопределенно протянул Шкипер и сделал глоток из своего стакана.

– Да что тебе может быть ясно! – вспылил вдруг его собеседник. – Ты не представляешь, сколько проблем возникает на пустом месте, когда у твоего подчиненного яма желудка открывается в самый неподходящий момент!

Он залпом опрокинул в себя виски, сердито сунул в рот полную ложку рагу и принялся с отвращением жевать.

– У Рико она вообще не закрывается, – с неожиданным сочувствием поделился Шкипер. – Я продовольствия беру на шестерых, потому что ему нужна тройная порция. Всегда, а на миссиях особенно, у него обмен веществ бешеный. Что тебе мешает тоже брать провизии с запасом?

– Финансовая отчетность, – буркнул Секрет. –  Нас в отряде четверо, продовольствие выделяют на четверых, по утвержденным нормативам. Я не могу постоянно объяснять, что у меня нервный боец, который, когда волнуется, способен в одиночку уничтожить продуктовый запас всего отряда. Начальство не поймет.

– Вот она, обратная сторона госфинансирования, – язвительно заметил Шкипер. – Лишний самолет получить проще, чем лишний паек.

– Зато у нас техническое обеспечение на высшем уровне, а не замотанный изолентой хлам!

– Да неужели? То-то сегодня Ковальски пришлось чинить ваш «высший уровень», когда его заклинило не ко времени! А то, что проектирует мой лейтенант, годами служит без осечек.

– Так радуйся, сплошная экономия. Бюджетный вариант, в самый раз для таких как вы: ядерный реактор «сделай сам» и гранатомет из микроволновки.

Секрет ожидал, что Шкипер тоже ответит очередной колкостью, но тот вдруг умолк. Заглянул в свой стакан, который непонятно когда успел опустошить, и, жестом подозвав официантку, попросил принести на их столик всю бутылку, а когда та, исполнив заказ, ушла, поделился с мрачной искренностью:

– В гробу я видел такую экономию. Нет, Ковальски, конечно, молодец, но… Знаешь все эти фильмы про апокалипсис – зомби, чума, восстание машин и прочее?

– Допустим, – кивнул Секрет. Так и подмывало высказаться насчет примитивного вкуса, но он сдержался: минутка откровенности в исполнении Шкипера была гораздо ценнее, тем более что в ответ его наверняка обозвали бы снобом, позером и еще парочкой нелестных эпитетов. Как будто он виноват в том, что любит интеллектуальное кино.

– Рано или поздно Ковальски устроит нечто подобное.

– Думаешь, твой зам вдруг сменит профориентацию и подастся в злодеи? – усомнился Секрет.

– Ориентацию сменит? – то ли недослышал, то ли не понял Шкипер. – Нет, зачем ему. Да и Рико не согласится. И в злодеи незачем. Ковальски уничтожит мир во время очередного эксперимента, из самых лучших побуждений. Это дело времени. Да что я тебе объясняю, всё равно не поймешь…

– _Я_ не пойму? – всерьез обиделся Секрет. – У меня Ева.

– Даже здесь не можешь уступить первенство? – усмехнулся Шкипер снисходительно. – Она же просто аналитик, сама ничего не изобретает, вы и так на всём готовом.

– «Просто аналитик», который ради своего удовольствия копается в кодах всего, до чего доберется. Восстание машин точно будет на ее совести, не сомневайся.

– Идеальная команда «Северного ветра» на деле не такая уж и идеальная, кто бы мог подумать. Может, у тебя и подрывник не белый и пушистый?

– Порох? Пререкается всё время, язва чертова, – скорбно сказал Секрет. –  Вроде бы и субординацию не нарушает, и не хамит в открытую, но как скажет что-нибудь… Словно нарочно из себя выводит. У тебя хотя бы Прапор нормальный.

– Прапор – нормальный, ага. Очень смешно.

– А что? – заинтересовался Секрет. – Он же… ну… милый. Я еще во время той истории с Дэйвом думал, как он уживается с вашей бешеной компанией.

– Милый, – подтвердил Шкипер бесстрастно. – Добрый. Честный. Справедливый. Так учат его принцесса Самоуважектра и принц Поделись.

– Кто? – глаза Секрета забавно округлились.

Он взял стоящий перед Шкипером стакан, принюхался подозрительно к содержимому и вернул на место.

– Вроде обычный виски, мы из одной бутылки пили… Шкипер, по-моему, тебе уже хватит.

– Что, проняло? – хмыкнул Шкипер. – А я об этих дурацких лунорогах каждый божий день слышу, они у меня в печенках сидят.

– Каких луноро… Подожди, это детский мультик, что ли? Так Прапору вашему вроде за двадцать уже?

– Но это не повод бросать «чудесный мир справедливости и гармонии», – процитировал Шкипер.

– Ладно, признаю, – помолчав, сказал Секрет. – Ты выиграл.

– Ну, спасибо. Что-то я совсем не рад, знаешь ли. Ты еще будешь? – Шкипер тронул бутылку за горлышко.

– Наливай.

 

По мере того, как пустели бар и бутылка виски на одном из дальних столиков, разговор за этим самым столиком становился всё слышнее. К моменту, когда других посетителей в баре не осталось совсем, до ушей бармена доносились уже некоторые фразы целиком, но смысл разговора от этого понятнее не становился, скорее уж наоборот.

«Пять килограммов мяса, пять! За один присест!»

«И так каждый день. Я уже сам всех этих лунорогов идиотских по мордам узнавать начал».

«…на сутки без электричества. А ей всё равно, лишь бы взломать что-нибудь!»

«…повреждение несущей стены, порошок из лаборатории разлетелся по всей базе. И это еще удачный эксперимент, про неудачные я молчу…»

В очередной раз взглянув на часы и отставив в сторону протертый чуть ли не до полной стерильности стакан, бармен направился к последнему занятому столику, чтобы сказать, что они закрываются, и, выпроваживая подгулявших посетителей за порог, про себя понадеялся, что больше эти чужаки здесь не появятся. Судя по разговору, подозрительная парочка промышляла не то контрабандой мяса редких животных, не то производством тяжелых наркотиков – словом, одной из тех вещей, на которые федералы и журналисты слетаются, как мухи на мёд.

Не сказать, что его завсегдатаи сплошь безгрешные ангелы; если считать по-честному, из них каждый третий наворотил в жизни на пару лет за решеткой: за мелкое воровство, махинации со страховкой, рукоприкладство не к месту и прочие не одобряемые законом фокусы. Но такого вот дерьма им здесь точно не надо, пускай эти типы уматывают туда, откуда приехали.

 

– Тебе не кажется, что это как-то подозрительно? – вполголоса спросил Порох у Прапора, кивком головы указав на их командиров. – Слишком уж они дружелюбные.

Обе команды собрались в холле мотеля, коротая время, пока явно страдающие от похмелья Шкипер и Секрет рассчитаются за ночевку. А те, дожидаясь куда-то запропастившегося администратора, переговаривались негромко и на удивление мирно.

– Не знал, что одна совместная попойка настолько сближает, – продолжал недоумевать Порох.

Прапор огляделся. Ковальски и Ева, пристроившись у дальнего края стойки, увлеченно обсуждали что-то, изредка повышая голос, так что доносились слова «изотропное расширение», «сингулярность» и «квантовая гравитация».

В другом конце холла Рико и Капрал наперебой потрошили автомат с шоколадками и чипсами.

Прапор снова перевел взгляд на в кои-то веки спокойно разговаривающих командиров и беззаботно пожал плечами.

– Возможно, они просто поняли, что у них не так уж мало общего.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
